Pokemon: Meowth's Connection
by Bandanacat
Summary: Meowth gives Jessie and James a little info on what it's like to be a Pokemon. Just a little something to read. USERNAME CHANGED TO Bandanacat


_Hey fanfiction people! So this is just a little one-shot about Meowth talking about a Pokemon's place in the world. I hope you like it!_

POKEMON: MEOWTH'S CONNECTION

It was another lovely sunny day in a forested part of some region in the Pokemon World. Truding through the woods were three bumbling crooks, James, Jessie and Meowth of Team Rocket. The trio were still on Ash Ketchum's tail, trying to catch Pikachu, but they had fallen far behind his location after they blasted off again. Though it the sun was shining on the green forest, the sunlight wouldn't last to terribly longer, it was late afternoon and evening would come soon. Breaking the silence that stood between the two other tired travelers, Jessie suggested, "How about we camp for the night?"

James responded, rhyming with his companion's speech as they subconsciously did, "How 'bout that clearing? It seems quite right."

"Sure! My precious paws are all tired out." Meowth agreed.

In about fifteen minutes, they had quickly set up a tent and a campfire was lazily blazing in the cooling autmn air. For dinner, they had some noodles to boil. Before putting the noodles in a pot above the fire, Meowth expertly clawed the noodles. This action earned Meowth the curiosity of Jessie and James, a curiosity they had rarely voiced. "Say, Meowth... You know, we've been wondering about you, well, Pokemon in general. What's it like to be a Pokemon, not just in Team Rocket, just a regular Pokemon.?"

Surprised by this abrupt question, Meowth himself didn't know how to answer. He rarely gave thought that he was a Pokemon like Pikachu whom they tried to catch a million time, honestly he practically thought himself a human who happened to speak Pokemon. But, gathering his thoughts and opinions that had been stuffed deep in his mind he gave his views, "Wow... Uh, haven't been asked dat much! Well..."

"Go on, go on, we want to know!"

Confused by their insistence on knowing the perspective of a Pokemon, Meowth asked, "Why're you asking me dis now?"

"Well, we noticed you claw the noodles for dinner, and it just made us curious." Jessie said.

Giving his two friends a weird look, he decided it was fine and they hadn't gone crazy, at least not not any more than they already were. "Well..." he began, "Honestly, I've never really noticed I'm a Pokemon, evah since I learned to talk. It is interesting, dough, when I was little, all I thought of was what I would eat, but now I have a poipose wit Team Rocket."

"What about other Pokemon? How do you feel about them?" inquired James.

"I usually look down on them. I mean, how many Pokemon talk? All dey care about is eating and battling. But when I get down to it, I like them. They're my kin. I might stand on two legs and talk, but there's huge ones, ones that might be aliens, ones that control nature... To be honest... I feel kind of inferior to 'em."

"Don't be silly Meowth, you're special like them, you're just different, they control nature, you talk." Jessie encouraged.

"Thanks. Pokemon, they don't usually mind battles, they like it, at least I do, and from other Pokemon I've talked to, they seem to like it too."

"Hm... Interesting, I thought they mostly thought battling a bad deed." Jessie said.

"Indeed." James added, "It must be cool to be a Pokemon, but, um, what do you think of us, humans?"

"Oh, you guys are fine! You two might act weird sometimes, but you humans are just as cool as us Pokemon. You guys built all the towns and cities we go through. You have writing, and Pokemon centers, planes, doze are things Pokemon wouldn't dream of building!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Meowth." said James.

While Meowth had been talking, the pot of noodles was boiling hot! Distracted by the monologues from Meowth, Team Rocket didn't notice the pot was getting out of control. Suddenly remembering the noodles, Meowth glanced at the pot. "Hey! The pot's boilin' up! She's gonna blow!" exclaimed Meowth.

"We're not even fighting anyone and we still can't win, I fear."

"Oh dear." Jessie said, "You know how it goes..."

With a watery, steamy blast, the trio was hurled into the orange dusky evening sky, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

 _Hi again. I hope you liked it. The Ninja will continue as well as the Pokemon story. I hope you're enjoying my stories!_

-G.W.


End file.
